Never Give Up
by Britters169
Summary: A story about Sasuke's return to Konoha, and all of those that refuse to give up on him. Note: this story does not follow typical events, and some events may have never occurred. BUT, it's a FANFIC right? :) Rated M (just in case).
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Kakashi stood before the Hokage and Tsunade, waiting for the news they had for him. He was lucky he had his mask, for he wasn't sure if he could hide his nervousness otherwise. The Hokage cleared his throat, announcing his prescence, and Kakashi bowed.

The Hokage held up his hand, fiddling with the papers on the desk. "We have a mission for you, Kakashi," the Hokage said, finally finding the yellow folder labeled "_Classified_" in red. He handed it over, but did not let go. "You can feel free to decline," the Hokage said, "and we'll send an ANBU unit to take over."

Kakashi merely gave him a smile, taking the envelope. When had Kakashi _ever _declined a mission? He opened the envelope, pulling out the contract and saw a familiar face with the word "_Execute_" next to it. Kakashi's eyes widened as he made eye contact with Tsunade, then the Hokage. "You want me to _kill _him?" he asked, unbelievingly.

The Hokage met his eyes, folding his hands in front of him. "He's a danger to Konoha," The Hokage began, "and he's wanted in several other nations as well. He's murdered several hundred people, and has been associated with others that are also wanted: Orochimaru, the Atkatsuki…" The Hokage trailed off, "If you're unable to perform the execution, we can look elsewhere."  
Kakashi gulped. What choices did he have? To kill him himself, or to let a band of professional assassins do it.: no. "What if I can bring him back?" Kakashi asked.

The Hokage sighed, "Kakashi, we have been here before…"

"I understand that," Kakashi said, interrupting. "But I'm not giving up on him, he's not a lost cause." He said. "I can bring him back, just give me a few days…" he pleaded.

The Hokage and Tsunade met eyes, exchanging a glance. The Hokage nodded and Tsunade smiled, "You have three days," she said, "but if you fail, we will be sending an ANBU unit to track and execute." She explained.

Kakashi nodded and was excused from their presence. It was time to finally bring back Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Kakashi readied for his journey, packing things such as water, shuriken, and food into his backpack. He looked at the picture on his table, picking it up for closer examination. Naruto's glare at Sasuke showing his jealousy, Sakura ever so happy, and Sasuke full of so much anger and hatred.

Where had he gone wrong? Before Sasuke left, he thought he had made progress with the boy. He saw _so _much of himself in him, so much so that he was blinded to the ever-growing darkness in Sasuke and never could have expected his leaving. Kakashi put the picture down in its place, taking one last glance at it. Blinded no longer.

As he walked outside, the sun nearly blinding him, he thought more about the subject. He was one of the few that understood Sasuke's motives for leaving, one of the few that even tried to understand the underlying hatred that was buried in the boy's heart. The word _boy _no longer worked, he realized, as he saw Naruto walking into the market down the street.

Nineteen years old, they all were. He left nearly five years ago, and it made Kakashi wonder how much he had changed. He knew from the reports he had read that Sasuke had gotten stronger, much stronger, but had the hatred grown to fully consume him, or had it dissipated? Did he ever find Itachi, and what was that encounter like? Has he grown taller? Does he remember Sakura, Naruto and himself?  
Kakashi smiled: of course Sasuke remembers them. Kakashi knew—and he knew that Sasuke also knew deep down—that his heart remains with Konoha, and with Team 7. Deep down, Sasuke cared about each and every one of them, but the hatred was too strong to see past.

As he got to the village gates, he heard his name, twice, by two different voices. He turned around to see Sakura and Naruto, bounding towards him. He shook his head immediately as they stopped before him, "Not this time." He said quietly.

"Do you really think we would ever pass up a chance on bringing Sasuke-kun home?" Sakura asked gently; Kakashi's eyebrows rose: how did they know? "Tsunade said you might need a medic, anyway." Oh.

"Besides," Naruto said, his genuine giant smile plastering his face, "he owes me a fight." He said, grinning; Kakashi merely shook his head.

"Team seven," Kakashi said quietly, "we're going to reunite team seven." He said.

Naruto and Sakura smiled. The fact of the matter was: not one of them had given up hope. Over the last four years, they had missed Sasuke greatly, and thought about him often. But never, over the last four years, had they given up and accepted Sasuke was gone forever. They all knew that one day he would come home: and today was that day.


End file.
